Mario Party Disaster
by Owen96
Summary: If any of you know Mario Party 1, you would know the intro, where the six characters, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, DK, Wario and Yoshi are arguing. Now you guys are thinking what could be so wrong about it? Well, the arguing goes a bit too far...(I am now going to do all the intros, or the ones which HAVE intros. If not, then I will do a minigame or the board.)
1. Mario Party 1 part 1

Me: Here is a quick one-shot Mario Party horror fic. It is based on the beginning of Mario Party 1. I had the idea while playing Mario Party 9. I just thought of Mario Party 1, and then I had the idea to do a horror fic. Anyway, all that aside, enjoy.

...

Like every Monday Morning, the Mario gang always went up to Goomba Meadows to talk and have a picnic. Peach was staggering up the hill, the huge picnic basket scraping along the ground. Mario was walking beside her, whistling, not a care in the world.

'Ugh, M-Mario? A little help here-**GAH!**' Peach shrieked as she stumbled and fell head-first down the hill.

The picnic basket flap opened up and all the food fell out, a sandwich hitting Wario hard on the nose.

'Ouch' he grumbled, rubbing it.

Peach and the picnic basket landed at the bottom. She lay still, her forehead bleeding. DK came along, and walked over Peach. Then he realized he had forgotten his lucky banana, and turned to head back. That's when he saw Peach. Her eyelids fluttered open.

'What happened?' asked DK, shocked.

'Ugh, get me up' grumbled Peach.

They didn't notice, but at that moment, a cloud burst into sparkles in the bright blue sky, and rained down in the middle of the meadow, shocked Mario, who was the only one at the top.

'What was THAT?' he wondered.

Peach and Dk came up, panting. Peach whacked Mario hard on the head, and he rubbed it in agony.

'Ouch, bitch' he said, and turned to Peach with fire in his eyes.

Peach grinned, looking smug. Suddenly, Toadette ran up, screaming. She was holding a stick, blazing with fire. DK gasped as Toadette ran across the top of the hill, her pupils pitch black. She lunged at Peach, her eyes swirling, but she swiftly moved to the left, and Toadette fell down the hill, breaking her neck in the process.

'Well, that was random' said Peach casually, turning to Mario and DK.

Wario then came up, followed by Yoshi.

'Where's Green?' he asked, his voice deeper than usual.

Then there was a cry. Everyone glanced up and saw Luigi flying down on a handglider. He landed on Wario, who groaned in pain.

'Get of me, fatty!' he yelled.

'YOU can't say anything' said Peach, putting her hands on her hips.

Wario hissed at Peach. Then they all began talking.

'Anyway, so I was walking down the street, and then Daisy came out, screaming like hell. So I asked her what was wrong...Are you listening?' Peach asked to Mario and DK who were sleeping.

'...Huh? OH, yeah, I remember when I slept with Rosalina behind your back' replied Mario, and his face fell hard back on the ground, snoring.

Peach scowled, and walked over to the others. Suddenly, Toad ran up the hill, panting.

'Sorry I'm late!' he cried, waving a piece of paper which looked like a schedule.

'Late for what?' asked Yoshi, astonished.

'WHAT? MARIO PARTY, OF COURSE!' yelled Toad, just as astonished.

'Mario Party?' asked Mario, proudly. 'Yes, Mario Party'

Wario then grunted in anger and shoved Mario over.

'MARIO Party? Don't you mean WARIO Party?' he said, grinning.

Peach folded her arms.

'Guys, Party begins with 'P' and who's name here also begins with 'P'? Me!'

'Yoshi! Yoshi!' laughed Yoshi, enjoying all the commotion.

'Why don't you just speak normally?' scowled Luigi.

'Fine' sighed Yoshi, and sat down.

'Guys! Guys! GUYS!' screamed Toad.

Everyone looked at him, shocked.

'Did I mention...' he said, and smirked. 'That whoever wins the Mario Party gets to be the superstar?'

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then they all began screaming.

'I AM THE SUPERSTAR!' yelled Peach very loudly.

'The superstar of your ass, yes' laughed Yoshi, grabbing Peach by the neck and throwing her to the ground.

She coughed blood, and it splatted all over the lush green grass. She pretended she was dead, and stayed silent.

'Superstar Luigi!' cheered Luigi, beaming as he kicked Yoshi to the ground, stomping on him repeatedly.

Toad backed away, terror-stricken.

'GUYS! I GOT A WAY TO SETTLE THIS!' cried Mario, and everyone but Peach looked at him.

'What, fat ass?' asked Wario, and him and DK began snickering.

'...LET'S HAVE A MARIO PARTY!' smiled Mario, laughing.

Everyone, even Peach, then began kicking and punching Mario everywhere. Luigi had a secret pocket knife, and he slit Mario's throat, laughing as he choked on his blood. Peach, Wario, DK, Yoshi and Toad gasped, and backed away from him. He glanced up, grinning.

'Oh. Did I just kill everybody's hero, Mario?' he asked in an innocent voice. 'Oh. Well, none of us care, right? I did just see Peach slapping him on the face, and DK punching him, and Wario stomping on him, and Yoshi wrapping him up and trying squeeze Mario to death with his mouth? Yes, that's all right, isn't it? So, I decided to do something even worse, and slit his throat. It is quite enjoyable to see your victims choking on their blood, begging for their life. Well, I don't care! Now, let's get back to the fun, eh?'

Peach gave a scream which echoed through the meadow. Suddenly, a huge bolt of lightning burst through the clouds, zooming towards the group. It struck DK, electrocuting him easily. He fell onto the hard ground, sweating. Peach fell onto her knees, weeping.

'DK! NO!' she screamed, her tears soaking his fur.

DK then got up, shaking himself.

'What the fuck were you just doing?' he questioned.

'Um, nothing' replied Peach casually, getting up and brushing herself off.

She took a glance at Mario's body, the blood almost covering his whole face. She laughed silently. Luigi looked at DK, who was distracted. He was looking at Peach, lost in a daydream. Luigi ran towards him, his pocket knife raised. Peach went pale and leapt out of the way. DK turned to Luigi, and gasped as he jumped into the air, sticking in the knife firmly. Blood ran down from his head, and his eyes went blank. His body turned limp, and he fell and tumbled down the mountain. Toad watched from the corner of the mountain, shaking.

...

A/N: It turns out this will be split into two parts. Knowing me, I will split it into three. Or four. Or five. Or six. Or five hundred. XD. Please, please review.


	2. Mario Party 1 Part 2

Me: This will definitely NOT be a one-shot after all. I got this idea from Daisyisawesome, asking me why not I do ALL the intros. So, being me, I agreed. Lol. So after this I will do Mario Party 2, (If it has an intro) but I will be doing them in the same fic. There's no point in doing 9 different fics, all about Gory Mario Party Intros. (GMPI for short, lol) So...yeah.

...

Toad breathed in and out, put on a brave face, and walked over to Luigi. But on the way, he slipped, and landed hard on his back.

'Well, that was random' snickered Peach, putting her hand on her hip and smiling.

'Shut the fuck up, you fat bitch' spat Toad, as he trembled while getting to his feet.

Everyone looked at the mushroom boy, shocked. Then Luigi began chuckling and clapped.

'Well done, Toad. You said something bad to the Princess!' he patted him on the head, and Toad beamed. '...But that won't last'

Luigi raised the knife, and before Toad could do anything, he dragged it across Toad's neck, opening it up. Blood gushed out, and Toad squirmed around, but Luigi picked him up, and sliced the knife across his left hand, making it fall down the mountain. Toad screamed, making blood squirt out of his mouth. The other three watched, trembling.

'Hmmm...' Luigi said, throwing the limp body to the ground and turning to the other three, grinning. 'How about we play a little Mario Party minigame?'

'What happens if we win?' asked Yoshi boldly, stepping forward.

'You get to survive' Luigi replied, wielding the knife swiftly. 'But if I win, you die helplessly...'

'What minigame?' asked Peach, hiding behind Wario, who felt pleased with himself.

'Just one I like to call...' Luigi said, looking up at the group. 'Stabbing Spree'

'Stabbing Spree?' gulped Wario, going red, his moustache twitching.

'Yes. We all have to stab each other with these' Luigi raised three more knives. 'The last one remaining wins'

'What!? We have to kill EACH OTHER!?' cried Peach, and started weeping. 'You can NOT do that!'

'Yes I can' smiled Luigi, enjoying Peach's cries. 'Grab a knife, bitch'

Everyone picked a knife, Peach trembling as she did so.

'And...Go!' laughed Luigi.

Luigi ran over Toad's body as he made his way to Peach, whose eyes were red with tears. She was staring over at Wario, who was heading for Yoshi. She flattened down her dress, gulped, and made her way over to the fat money-lover. Luigi suddenly skidded to a halt, hearing the sound of feet softly making his way over to him. He spun around at once, and saw a startled Yoshi, who dropped his knife and fell over in surprise. Luigi grinned and stepped on Yoshi's legs, making him unable him to escape. He squirmed around, and then stopped, defeated. He stared into Luigi's eyes, as he raised the knife.

'ARRRRGGGGGHHHH!'

Luigi's eyes spun around, and blood ran down from his head. He slowly raised the knife again.

'ARRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH !'

Luigi stopped moving completely, one of his eyes popping out and landing next to Yoshi, who kicked it away.

'ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG GGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

Luigi's head came off, blood spurting out from his neck, or where his neck WAS. It landed on Yoshi's lap. Yoshi then gasped. The mouth moved. _Luigi was speaking!_

'You win this time, but I will come back, and next time, there is no fucking way you'll escape from me...'

Yoshi threw away the head, hitting Peach, who screamed as she fell head-first down the huge hill. Luigi's dead body fell to a side, enabling Yoshi to his his saviour's face. Wario gave a huge grunt, and helped Yoshi to his feet.

'Thanks so much, Wario' smiled Yoshi.

'Yeah. This was a terrible picnic, right?'

'Right' grinned Yoshi.

He then turned to look down the mountain, where Peach's body lay.

'It's sad that Peach didn't make it though. It was my fault'

'Who cares, I have never liked that bitch' laughed Wario.

'Hahaha' laughed Yoshi again, and they both began walking down the steep hill.

It was all silent. Then there was a shuffle, and an evil laugh.

'Heh heh heh...'

...

A/N: That is the Mario Party 1 intro over. I don't know if evil Luigi will come back in the next one, or just normal Luigi. What do you guys think? Review or PM me, and review anyway please.


	3. Mario Party 2 Part 1

Me: Christmas is over once again, (BOO!). Hope you guys had a nice one. Anyway, here is the Mario Party 2 intro, in a sick and twisted way. Enjoy!

...

The audience cheered and clapped as Toad walked onto the stage, the spotlight lighting him up. Toad smiled, and looked to the camera, excitement in his eyes.

'One day, Mario and friends created a new world...'

The crowd clapped as Mario, Peach and DK came on the stage from the left, while Luigi and Yoshi came on from the right. The crowd then stopped clapping, and looked around in confusion. _Where is Wario?_ they all thought. The Mario gang stared solemnly at the smiling crowd. Toad continued...

'That world was Mario Land...'

Two red shy guys flew into the air with their propellers, holding a side of a sign each. On it, in big letters, were the words, MARIO LAND.

Luigi, Peach, DK and Yoshi shook their heads in disagreement, while Mario leapt into the air and cheered.

'But there was one who didn't think too highly about the name, Mario Land...'

Wario then came down from the ceiling attached to a rope, and growled angrily.

'Mario Land!?' What a CRAP name!' He yelled, not paying attention to the script.

Peach noticed this, and glared at Wario.

'HEY! Fat man! THAT WASN'T YOU'RE LINE, YOU IDIOT!'

Wario ignored Peach, and posed for the camera. The spotlight was on him. Toad, slightly frightened by the princess's behaviour, continued.

'It was that scoundrel, WARIO!'

'Who are you calling a scoundrel?' shouted Wario from high above them.

Toad ignored Wario, and facepalmed.

'This is not going to be as easy as I thought it was...' he muttered.

Wario raised his leg, spun around, and kicked the sign hard, smashing it to pieces. The debris sprinkled all over Toad and the gang, and they shouted out in anger. Wario laughed, shaking the whole stadium. Everyone looked to Toad eagerly, wanting to know what he will say about Wario.

'Wario thought that since he was the Super Star, it should be called 'Wario Land...'

Everyone groaned in disappointment. Wario slowly landed on the ground, revealing the rope to be a hook. The same two shy guys flew back up, putting a rusty sign which spelt out WARO LAND, where Mario Land once was. Mario then shouted out in anger, and shoved Wario. Wario cackled, and pushed Mario, sending him into Luigi and Yoshi. DK and Peach watched, smiling.

'This is so fun!' she screamed, and tugged on DK's hair, making him screech.

The crowd and Toad watched in fright as they all fought. DK thumped his chest, and mad his way over to the other four, Peach watching. The Wario Land sign broke off and fell into the front row audience, killing them instantly. Blood shot all over the place, landing on Toad and the rest of the audience. Peach walked to the front of the stage, and continued watching.

'But once he spoke up, an argument about who the real Super Star was ensued...' Toad continued, not wanting to spoil the show.

Mario began punching Wario, who growled in pain. DK was whacking Yoshi on the head, while he trapped him by wrapping him up with his long tongue. Then the spotlight went on Peach, who clapped her hands together. The other five stopped fighting and looked at her.

'Then, Princess Toadstool said - 'I have a-'

'EXCUSE ME! I CAN say it myself, you know' Peach growled, and folded her arms.

'Fine' muttered Toad.

Peach looked back at the audience.

'I have a name we can all agree upon!'

'What, bitch?' asked Wario in anger.

Luigi nudged Wario.

'Stick to the script' he whispered.

''It's just like the Princess to solve a problem' they all thought, feeling a bit humbled' said Toad.

Wario turned his head slowly to Toad.

'What the fuck did you just say?'

'Peach NEVER solves problems! She is the one who always starts them!' yelled DK.

'I never trust Peach' said Mario solemnly.

'Neither do I' said Luigi.

'Stick to the script, Luigi' said Wario and smiled sarcastically.

'Whatever, guys' groaned Peach, and pulled a rope in front of her. 'The name of this world shall be...'

They all waited impatiently. Suddenly, a bottle smashed into Peach's head, the glass spreading all over the floor. Knocked out, she fell over, her face and body getting pierced by the sharp stuff. Blood spilled over the stage, and the audience gasped. They all stared at Wario in shock.

'What? Heh heh heh, a man can have some fun once in awhile, right?'

The audience stumbled to their feet and ran to the exit. Wario used a gun to shoot it closed once the last Goomba ran out. The only people left were Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, DK, Toad, Peach's dead body, and Toad. Suddenly, a huge sign saying PEACH LAND flew down and smashed into Toad, breaking some of his bones. He stumbled and fell off the stage, landing hard on one of th wooden chairs. He was dead. Wario grinned, and turned to the other four.

'Let's get this party started...'

...

A/N: Mario Party 2 intro part 1 is over. Hope you enjoyed, and the next part is coming soon!


	4. Mario Party 2 Part 2

Me: Okay guys, I have got all my fics sorted out.

Mario Party Disaster: The one I will be updating the most, until it is finished. I would rate it 8/10 myself, because I like writing it.

Mario Battle Season Two: I will probably start this one when I am doing Mario Party 5 of Mario Party Disaster. I will try to make it better than last time, because I will be adding 6 more characters, and I might make someone be a saboteur, that will try to make the others lose the games, so they can win. And the public will be voting, not the characters (Not you people, the audience or public in my fic, lol)

Passport to Death: The one that I really want to write. I am probably going to put a hell lot of characters in it, not just the normal ones, like Mario, Luigi, Peach...I will HAVE them, but different ones too, like Flurrie, Rosalina, ect.

Who am I: It will be uploaded every 500 years. Joking...Or am I? I will be putting in Sonic characters soon, so that means double the challenge. MWAHAHA :) I WILL take a long time to upload, so don't think I have abandoned it, because I haven't. (God, it's my most popular fic, geez)

Terrible Times: (Idea by Star333) The one I will probably start last. Maybe I could start it in the middle of Mario Battle, but then I would have 5 fics on my hands, and come on! Lol.

Anyway, with that aside, enjoy.

...

Yoshi gulped as sweat trickled down his forehead.

'Heh...Come on, Wario, you don't really want to do this, right? You wouldn't want to kill you're best friend, do you?'

'Thanks a lot, bastard' muttered Luigi, and glared at the dinosaur.

Wario stopped walking towards them a moment, and look at the knife in his dirty hand. And when I say dirty, I mean DIRTY.

'Of course I want to kill you' the fat man said. 'Otherwise I wouldn't be doing this right now, hm?'

'God, I'm just trying to be dramatic' muttered Yoshi, and folded his arms.

'Dude, you ALWAYS say that' grumbled Mario.

'Like when?' asked Yoshi, going red.

'Well, two weeks ago we were walking in the park, and then you're ice cream dropped off the cone, and the you started yelling and crying, so I asked you what the hell you were doing, and you said 'God, I'm just trying to be dramatic'

Yoshi smiled.

'Heh, that was quite funny'

'Guys, that is NOT the fucking point!' yelled Luigi, surprising everyone. 'Wario is trying to KILL us right now, and you guys are on about Yoshi's stupid speeches!'

'No, dude, just no' said Yoshi casually, and lay down on the stage.

'What the FUCK are you doing now!?' Luigi cried.

'It's called meditating, ever heard of it before?' asked Yoshi, looking up at the green plumber.

'That is actually a great idea. It makes me think about pizza' smiled Mario, and got into the pose.

'Guys, that is so gay' laughed Wario, brushing his finger across the knife.

'You're gay' scowled Luigi.

'Oh, so that's how you wanna play, huh?' Wario looked at Luigi angrily.

'Yeah, it is. Got a fucking problem?' Luigi replied.

'Lets-a fucking-go' growled Wario.

'HEY!' yelled Mario. 'That is MY line, you idiot!'

Wario spun the knife at Mario, piercing his face. Wario climbed on top of him and stabbed him over and over and over until Mario was a bloody mess. Wario retreated, a smile spread across his face. Luigi shivered.

'I could really use Daisy right now' he uttered, completely terror-stricken.

'Luigi, I don't think the slut has been invented yet' replied Wario, wielding the knife at Yoshi, who didn't know what the hell was happening right now.

'YOSHI! WATCH OUT!' yelled Luigi.

It was too late. Wario had already dug the knife into Yoshi's stomach, and had carved a clear 'W' in the spot he stabbed. The blood made the 'W' red, much to Wario's delight. Yoshi coughed, but Wario put his hand over his mouth, not letting him breath. Eventually, Yoshi stopped squirming and lay still. Luigi suddenly let out a cry, and Wario turned to him, grinning.

'Well well, little Luigi, you want to go crying to you're mother? No, you can't, I'm afraid. Because you are about to die. Say goodbye, Luigi'

...

This one will be three parts. I hope you guys enjoyed this one :)


	5. Mario Party 2 Part 3

Me: This is the conclusion of 'Mario Party 2'. Enjoy!

...

Luigi glanced to the left desperately, looking for some kind of weapon to fight Wario with.

'Wait' said Wario, stopping. 'Where is DK?'

'Oh yeah' replied Luigi, still looking around. 'Don't know, don't care. Deal with it'

Suddenly, there was a huge groan, and a metal bar fell from the roof and smashed down on Wario's head. He fell hard onto the stage, groaning in pain. A familiar huge ape jumped down from the ceiling, and pounded his chest.

'Wait, who are YOU calling huge!?' cried DK and threw a chair at the camera that was filming all this.

**SORRY! TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES!**

...

...

...

...

...

'OK, we're back! Continue!'

DK turned towards Wario, and growled. Wario stood up and staggered back, trying desperately to get away. Luigi watched, a smile spreading across his face.

'More, more!' whispered the camera man, rubbing his hands together.

DK grabbed Wario by the throat, and lifted him up, making Wario shift about. He held it like that for a moment, until blood started coming out of Wario's mouth. DK laughed, and threw his body at the camera, smashing it up. The camera man got blasted over to the other side of the room, and smashed his head on the wall. He fell to the floor and lay in a puddle of blood.

...

...

...

...

...

'Hurry up and kill someone else already!' yelled the final camera man, who was surrounded by all the dead bodies of the other camera men.

DK had finished with Luigi, and threw his head behind stage. His body was left on the stage, with blood running down his chest. DK smiled.

'Yes. I will kill you'

The camera man gulped and backed away as DK walked slowly towards him with his baseball bat.

'I'm sorry dude...heh heh' he chuckled nervously.

'I don't know why I'm doing this, but I get a thrill. So, bye bye' DK said quietly.

The camera man yelled out for help, and pounded on the door that Wario had locked earlier on. He swiftly ran to the left as DK punched at him. DK roared in fury and chased the man. He picked him up and quickly ripped his head away from his body, followed by his arms, and his legs.

'Ah...' DK said quietly, looking at the bodies around him. 'I should do this more often...'

And with that, he punched a hole in the door, and clambered through, leaving the camera still filming. Wait, what is that thing coming closer? It looks like a monkey...Oh god, it's DK He's going to punch the camera. AHHH-

**SORRY! TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES!**

****...

A/N: Yeah, sorry that this part is short guys, but you would expect it, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, aaaaaand should I add Daisy and Waluigi in Mario Party 3? Because I know you can play as them, but they are not in the intro. So, should I? Thanks for reading, the next part is coming soon!


	6. Mario Party 3 Part 1

Me: Here is Mario Party 3. I will soon be doing a poll on who you think the killer is on my 'Passport to Death' fic. Also, two new characters are in this one! Daisy and Waluigi! Anyway, enjoy.

...

The red light of the camera flashed on, and the cameraman slowly moved it up to the starry night. The narrator then began saying his lines.

'In the centre of the vast universe, a remarkably bright star was born...'

A shooting star suddenly shot past the camera. Then light began shining at it, then a huge explosion took place, leaving a silver star with colours flashing around it floating there.

'It was a star that is born only once in a thousand years, the Millennium Star...'

There was a short pause, then he continued.

'According to legend, whoever possessed this mystical star was destined to become the Superstar of the universe...'

Suddenly, the star began jerking left and right.

'However, since the star was but a newborn...'

The colourful star suddenly fell out of the sky.

'...It fell from the starry sky.'

The camera moved from the fake, paper sky and to Peach's real castle, where Mario was relaxing on a chair.

'Around that time, Mario and his friends were all happily relaxing...'

Mario then stood up and looked around in immense fear.

'W-who said that?' he said, shaking uncontrollably.

'CUT!' Toadsworth, the director, yelled.

Mario stopped shaking as Toadsworth stomped onto the set, red with fury.

'HOW MUCH TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU!? THE VOICE IS FAKE!' he screamed at him.

'Hey! Who are YOU calling fake!?' shouted the narrator, standing up in his chair.

'Let's just all shut the hell up, and try again' muttered Toadsworth, walking back towards his chair.

Suddenly, a belt wrapped around the old toad's neck, making him cough. Then he got lifted into the air. He flailed his legs and arms around as he turned red. Then he fell back to the ground, motionless, revealing Mario, who's teeth we're now pointy. His eyes had turned dark green, and he was breathing heavily. (Yes, I know this is evil Flippy's figure from Happy Tree Friends. It's not my fault I'm addicted to it, XD) Seeing everybody was watching him in fear, he turned back normal, and turned around.

'Heh, I think we need a new director' he said slowly.

Suddenly, Toadbert appeared out of nowhere, singing.

'My name is Toadbert! Nobody likes me, and I don't like myseeeeeeeeeeeeeeelf!' he sang annoyingly.

Suddenly, he fell to the ground, a huge hole in his head. Mario was standing there, looking evil again. He breathed heavily, dropping the blood covered rock he just used to bash in Toadbert's head. He then turned normal again.

'Not him, just please not him...'

The audience looked at each other worriedly. Then, someone stepped out from the crowd.

Toadette.

'I-I will' she said, shaking.

'Now THIS is more like it!' laughed Mario, chuckling loudly.

Toadette got in the chair.

'ACTION!'

The narrator began again.

'Around that time, Mario and his friends were all happily relaxing...'

Mario reached out for his drink of water, feeling thirsty.

'When...' the narrator said.

The Millennium Star crashed into the ground, making Mario's water spill all over his clothes as he got blasted away.

'SHIT!' he yelled, frantically brushing himself off.

'Cut that part out...' whispered Toadette to the cameraman, who was worried Mario would turn evil again.

Wario and DK, who were giggling, ran on, followed by Mario, who was rubbing his head in pain. Peach was walking next to him, Yoshi behind them. Luigi came on from the left. They all stared at the star in amazement.

'Wait, where the hell are Daisy and Waluigi?' Peach asked, looking around.

Suddenly, there was yelling coming from above. They all looked up, and saw Daisy and Waluigi hanging onto a hang-glider.

'WOOP! WOOP!' screamed Daisy, sticking her middle finger up at the audience.

Waluigi, who was holding a glass of wine, slapped Daisy.

'Stop it, we are at Grandma's house!'

Daisy let go of the hang-glider, and fell to the ground.

'FUCK YOU, GRANDMA!' yelled Daisy, hitting Peach.

Yoshi rolled his eyes.

'Now we have three mental people here. Mario, Daisy and Waluigi' he whispered to DK and Wario.

Waluigi flew past all the audience, and turned the hang-glider around. Then he cut off all their heads with the pointy part of the hang-glider. Blood shot everywhere, along with the heads of the dead audience. Toadette and the cameraman gasped in terror.

'Woah' Mario said, rubbing the back of his neck. 'He's worse than me...'

'Hey...Hey!' whispered Toadette to the cameraman. 'This is a horror movie from now on, get it? THIS IS NOW A FUCKING HORROR MOVIE!'

'OK, god!' yelled the cameraman. 'Attitude'

Waluigi landed by the others.

'Carry on filming' said Toadette to the cameraman, rubbing her hands as her eyes began to swirl.

The cameraman, quite scared of her, pressed the button to record.

'Look, honey, we are being filmed' whispered Daisy to Waluigi.

Luigi went black like thunder.

'Oh yes' said Waluigi.

Suddenly, he did something that made everybody scream in shock. He completely undressed, revealing everything.

'Oh, GOD NO!' screamed Toadette, as she tried to shield her eyes.

The cameraman peered out from behind the camera, to see if Waluigi had dressed again. He screamed loudly when he realised he didn't, and exploded, spreading his body parts all over the room. Toadette slapped her hand over her forehead and groaned.

'I guess I will have to do the camera' she sighed, getting up and walking towards the camera, not looking at Waluigi.

Waluigi then dressed again, and looked at what he had caused. Yoshi's eyes were on fire, DK was running around in circles, and Wario was trying to wake up a passed-out Mario. Luigi was watching Wario, hoping he could wake his brother up.

'Hey Wario' Waluigi said.

'What?' Wario asked in anger, turning around, only to see Waluigi was naked once again.

'AHHHHHH!' he cried, and burst into flames.

Waluigi then faced the girls, but they just looked at him in confusion.

'What?' asked Peach.

'Yeah, what's the problem? It's just a-OH MY GOD!' she screamed and pointed at Waluigi.

'Oh, that's nasty' said Peach, grossed out.

Suddenly, a beam from the roof dropped and slammed into DK, sending him into the wall. Blood slowly dropped from his dead body, and the beam swung back. The body dropped, landing on Toadette, who screamed.

'AHHHHHHH! HAIRY APE! GET THE DEODARANT!' she cried, and then realised no one was there to help her.

She turned around and saw that her legs were separated from her body. She pushed DK off her body and screamed as she saw her blood quickly running out from her body.

'The show must go on...The fucking stupid show must go on...' she whispered as she crawled towards the door. 'WITHOUT ME!'

Toadette slammed the door, and crawled down the steps. Back inside, Waluigi was dressing again.

'About time!' yelled Yoshi, who now had no eyes.

Mario had just woken up, and Luigi had thrown a bucket of water on Wario, who was now burned all over.

'Well, that was an experience' said Peach, still grossed out.

'A HUGE experience' giggled Daisy.

'What now? The audience are all dead, the cameraman is dead, and Toadette has just left. Plus, we are still being filmed' said Luigi.

'I know how to solve that...' said Waluigi slowly.

'No, dude, just no' said Yoshi, who now had a stick to help him walk around.

'Let's just carry on, we are getting paid for this, you know' said Mario.

'AWESOME!' yelled the others.

'But the narrator...' said Daisy.

'...Is right here!' laughed the narrator, hopping out from behind a crate.

'Great! Let's carry on then' said Peach.

They all stood on the set, looking in amazement at the star. Then they all began shouting at each other, with Luigi watching.

'Hey' said Daisy, smiling at Luigi.

'Hi' replied Luigi, them shoved Daisy into a puddle.

'WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?' she cried.

'We are supposed to be arguing' said Luigi.

'Oh yeah' said Daisy, feeling stupid.

'Mario and his friends soon began arguing over who should keep the Millennium Star...'

Suddenly, Lakitu appeared from behind the castle, floating towards them.

'Seeing this, Lakitu came flying in, dangling a toy box from his rod...'

Suddenly, the group began laughing hysterically.

'WHAT!?' cried Peach, who was crying.

'It isn't my fault! SHEESH!' yelled Lakitu, picking up the toy box and holding it, looking like he was about to cry.

'Carry on!' growled the narrator.

Lakitu dropped the toy box and flew off, pouting. The box opened on it's own, and Mario pulled out something.

'Awesome! A free trip to Isle Delfino!' he shouted in happiness.

'Wrong one, Mario!' shouted the narrator.

Mario muttered something under his breath, and pulled out the other one.

'Oh, great, another Mario Party...' he whispered angrily.

'That's right! They could play 'Mario Party' to see who the biggest Superstar was!' said the narrator, ignoring Mario.

DK raised a huge dice block with his fist. Suddenly, it wobbled and fell to his left, smashing in Wario's head. He tripped over, bleeding.

'Oh...Heh heh' DK chuckled nervously.

Yoshi hopped around in glee.

'Gay...' whispered Peach, rolling her eyes.

'Suddenly, the Millennium Star gave off a brilliantly bright flash of light!' continued the narrator.

The star shone brightly again.

'AHHH! MY EYES!' cried Luigi, as his eyes melted.

'Yeah, now you know how I feel!' yelled Yoshi.

The light engulfed the room. Suddenly, it showed the group back in Peach's castle, but it was different. It was made of paper! Peach screamed in shock.

'MY BEAUTIFUL CASTLE!' she screamed, kicking down a paper tree.

'And with that bright flash, Mario and his friends were transported inside the toy box!' said the narrator.

Suddenly, Daisy screamed, pointing at the side of the room.

'HUGE TEDDY BEAR ALERT!' she cried, diving to the ground with the others.

The teddy bear fell, smashing into the ground. The floor broke, making the narrator fall into the darkness. The others got up, brushing themselves off. Suddenly, the dice block began spinning in the air, and it suddenly grew a face, arms and legs!

'TERRORIST!' screamed Mario, as his eyes turned dark green and his teeth pointy.

Once again, his voice changed deep as he brought out a knife.

'NO, MARIO!' screamed Peach, running in front of the mental plumber.

He shoved her easily, sending her into the bottomless pit. Mario jumped into the air, stabbing the dice block multiple times.

'I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SAY MY LINES!' he cried as he also fell into the pit.

Mario slowly turned around, grinning evilly. He rubbed the knife, breathing heavily.

'Shit...' whispered Daisy, backing away.

...

A/N: Ooh, exciting! Anyway, yeah, I got the idea for evil Mario idea from evil Flippy from Happy Tree Friends. I am soon doing a fic about them. Basically, they are these really cute animals that get killed in the most sadistic ways. I would say for you guys to watch some episodes on YouTube before you read the fic whenever I do it. By the way, the Happy Tree Friends series is NOT mine. It is a very popular Internet series By someone else. Anyway, next part coming soon!


	7. Mario Party 3 Part 2

Me: Um...Nothing to say really. Except I am uploading my Koopaling University fic today as well (Hopefully) Enjoy.

...

Mario laughed evilly and began dancing to the Mario Bros Theme Tune. The survivors looked at him weirdly. Mario stopped.

'Um...Oops...Heh' he said and threw the knife down the hole. 'Let's all dance!'

They all then danced to the Super Mario Galaxy theme. Yoshi back-flipped and Daisy stood behind him, about to catch the dinosaur, when she got bored and walked off. Yoshi fell flat on his face, groaning. Daisy grabbed a blue dress and a pale blonde wig, and put them both on.

'May the stars shine down on you...' she said quietly.

Rosalina then appeared. Her dress was torn, and she was holding £400.

'You guys have NO idea what I've been through this last hour. Oh well, it was worth it'

She then looked to her left and saw Daisy.

'Oh yeah. Why did you call me, Daisy?'

'Um...I didn't' replied Daisy nervously.

'Whatever. I'm off to get more money. May the stars shine down on your ass' Rosalina laughed and disappeared.

They watched as Rosalina started up the comet observatory. It flew into the air, when it suddenly changed direction and burst straight into the studio. The pointy top part of it impaled through Yoshi, killing him instantly. Blood dropped down and fell onto the wood. Rosalina then groaned.

'Sorry guys, I need to-Woah, that IS nasty!'

She grabbed Yoshi's corpse and pulled. It came off, and Rosalina rubbed her hands together.

'Read us a story, Mama!' squealed the lumas from the observatory.

'SHUT UP!' screamed Rosalina, pulling out a knife and heading into the observatory. 'Bye guys!'

'I really don't want to go back to space with her anymore...' said Mario and shuddered.

'Should we keep on dancing or what?' asked Daisy.

'NO!' screamed Waluigi, punching Daisy twice in the face, making her fall into the bottomless pit.

'YOU BASTARD!' shouted Luigi, grabbing Waluigi by the throat and breaking his neck.

'Well, I think all of us have learnt out lesson today' said Mario.

'What's that?' asked Luigi.

'Dunno. Let's go and raid Peach's fridge'

'Sounds good' smirked Luigi, and they both skipped like girls into Peach's castle.

AND THEY BOTH LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!

Until Mario Party 4...

...

A/N: Yeah, sorry it is a bit rushed, I am actually in a rush, lol. Hope you enjoyed, and Mario Party 4 coming next week.


	8. Mario Party 4 Part 1

Me: We are about halfway through the fic now. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. Because, if I didn't get any reviews, then I would think nobody is reading this, and I would delete it, lol. Anyway, here is Mario Party 4!

...

Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Wario and Waluigi were standing on the castle grounds, talking. Suddenly Mario came running up, and waved at his friends. Then there was a boom, and they all looked up in surprise. There was a huge cloud there, making its way over to them quickly. Peach squealed in shock. DK was behind her, bouncing up and down. The cloud got closer and closer, revealing some kind of jar. Waluigi then grunted, and Daisy did a long 'Awwwwwwwww' (Lol). Then the cloud separated. Luigi shook and held onto Wario, who was gasping. Then Yoshi, who wanted a turn, poked his head out from behind Wario and did his noise. Then the cloud took over them.

'What the fuck?' asked Mario. 'This better not be another one of those stupid Mario Parties!'

Everyone then gasped and began slapping Mario.

'Shut it!' Peach screamed.

'Let's just carry on' said Wario calmly.

The jar turned out to be a present, and flew very close to the group. Mario watched silently in shock. It landed next to Peach's castle, and began to grow bigger.

'Oh no you don't!' screamed Peach. 'It took two years for me to get it back to normal after the other Mario Party! TWO YEARS!'

Peach ran right next to it and began pulling, trying to get it away. The others just stared. Then the wrapping on the present burst off, making Peach fall onto her knees. There was a square, with a mushroom on the surface.

'What the-' Peach began.

'HEY!' screamed Toad, jumping up with a Goomba, a Koopa, a Shy Guy and a Boo.

'Not you again...Please not you...' whispered Luigi, putting a hand to his forehead.

'HEY! SHUT THE FUCK UP!' shrieked Toad, picking up a Bob-Omb from behind him and throwing it at Luigi.

It exploded really far away from Luigi, and nobody got hurt.

'Anyway...' whispered Toad, and began waving his arms around cheerfully. 'Hey, everybody! We're so glad that you're here!'

'Well, we are not glad that you are here' whispered Waluigi.

Mario then lifted his hand, and found a letter.

'This is the party cube, and you are all invited!' said the Goomba cheerfully.

'The thing is just full of fun!' squealed Toad. 'Come on, we would like rot show you around!'

They all then disappeared, leaving the party cube alone.

'Damn, I knew it!' cried Mario.

'Wait, aren't we supposed to be going with them?' asked Luigi.

'I don't know, dude. But they left their wallets!' cheered Wario.

They all screamed happily and began thinking how the hell they would get up.

'Um, let's stack up!' suggested Peach.

'No' said Mario.

'Hey guys, I got an idea! Let's stack up!' squealed Yoshi.

'Great idea!' said Mario, and everyone clapped at Yoshi's idea.

They all stacked up, and Peach, who was at the top, could reach. Suddenly, Yoshi, who was at the bottom, screamed. She then found herself falling, and she screamed.

'Woah, that's nasty...' whispered Wario, looking at Peach's dead body in front of him.

'I'm sorry, guys. It was an ANT!' screamed Yoshi, pointing.

...

Mario laughed evilly as he pounded Yoshi's grave into the earth with a rock, while the others watched with evil eyes.

...

'Anyway, what now?' asked Luigi.

'Um...Guys?' asked Daisy.

'What?' asked Waluigi.

Daisy pointed.

'TSUNAMI!' she cried.

...

A/N: Yeah, this was probably crap, I know. I did it short because I am planning to update 'Koopalings Go To University' today, and, well, with the amount of OCs I got, I need some time. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! :)


	9. Mario Party 4 Part 2

Me: Wow, I haven't uploaded this in a while.

Kaiimi: I know HTF. It is a really gory show :P

AlphaWolf: Thanks. But I am not making Your/You're mistakes.

...

'Oh my god, you are right!' Waluigi cried, jumping into Wario's arms.

'EW! Get off me!' Wario pushed him off.

'Oh my freaking god! This situation is even worse than when Dixie did not share her strawberry pie with me!' Daisy cried, watching as the huge wave towered above them. 'Harsh, right?'

'Totally' Mario replied, glancing up at the wave.

'How is it even possible for a Tsunami to get here? I mean, Peach's castle is in the middle of The Mushroom Kingdom, and that is really far away from the Cheep Cheep ocean' Luigi asked with a neutral face on, not really scared for once.

'I don't care!' Daisy ran towards Luigi and jumped, pulling an orange version of Peach's parasol out of nowhere and landing gently on the roof. 'We must scream! We must cry! We must run away and hide! We will not die! We will at least try! Well, perhaps we will die, but that is not the POIIIINNNNTTTT!'

The others danced to the singing and then brought out parasols of their own. Mario's was red, Luigi's was green, Wario's was yellow, Waluigi's was purple, and DK's was brown. They then spun them around and jumped, landing on the ground. The wave was almost upon them now, and the top of it had already passed them. They were dancing into the wave!

'We must fly! We must run! We must go on a bus! We must go on a train! We must go on a plane! We must go on a tractor!' Daisy sung incredibly loudly, smashing the windows of Peach's castle.

The others then nodded and jumped again, using their parasols to fly towards the roof. They were floating in Peach style.

'Indeed, we must!' Mario cried, dropping his parasol as he landed on the roof.

'Well, DUH!' Wario scoffed, doing the same thing.

'We must scream! We must cry! We must run away and hide! We will not die! We will at least try! Well, perhaps we will die, but that is not the POIIIINNNNTTTT!' Daisy repeated and then stopped.

The enormous wave crashed down, making a tremendous noise as it spread along the grounds of the castle like butter. Trees toppled over and floated along with the wave. It also crashed onto the roof, and when the water dripped off, there was nothing or nobody there.

'And now for GANGNAM STYLE!' a voice screamed.

The whole group were hanging onto their parasols as they floated down, having avoided the impact of the wave thanks to the colourful umbrellas. They landed on the wet grass and spun their parasols around. They then ripped them up and threw them away, their clothes magically turning black.

'I said, AND NOW FOR GANGNAM STYLE!' Daisy repeated, frustrated.

The song then suddenly came on, and they began dancing. Wario was sitting at a drum-kit for no reason at all while Daisy held a guitar.

'And...1, 2, 3, 4!' the crazy princess bellowed.

After the three minutes of disturbing dancing, Daisy screamed again and ran towards Wario, raising the guitar. She began smashing up the drum kit in a rock style. She then broke it in half and used the end to brake Wario's skull. He slumped in his chair, dead.

'WOOHOO!' Daisy screamed again, bringing out five tambourines and slinging them at Waluigi, who yelled as he tried to dodge them.

Her aim was amazing, however, and they caught his arms, legs and his neck. He was pinned to the wall, blood slowly dropping from his neck as he closed his eyes. Mario and Luigi began crying in fear as they ran away from Daisy who was chasing them with a piano. She slammed it down on Mario, who screamed as he got squashed by the weight of it.

'Oh my god, DAISY!' Luigi shrieked, dodging a guitar thrown by his girlfriend.

'Take this, and that, and this, and that!' Daisy threw multiple instruments at Luigi, who tripped over them.

Daisy ran over to him, laughing crazily as she brought out a gun and began shooting him everywhere, not even looking where she was going. Unfortunately for her, one of the bullets bounced off the castle wall and hit her directly in the forehead, leaving a hole in it. She fell onto her knees, wobbling. She then dropped onto her back next to Luigi. It was all silent.

'Guys, what happened?' a surprised DK asked, exiting the castle with arms full of food.

...

A/N: Well, Daisy is classed as a complete maniac now :P. Please R&R, and I would like to know who voted for this story on my poll.


	10. Mario Party 5 Part 1

**Me: I know that there is no proper intro for Mario Party 5, but I have got an idea for it. There will also be more characters in this chapter, and new characters, because it is newer than Mario Party 4. And I also just came back from holiday! YEAH! Enjoy.**

**!REPLYING OF THE REVIEWS!**

**Kaiimi: Thanks for voting! And DK has cravings, so that is why he took food from Peach's castle XD.**

**iSqueakers: I haven't got MP4, but I really want it. (That is one of the three reasons I wanted a GameCube for my Birthday last year, along with MP7 and Paper Mario: TTYD).**

**Note: There are major spoilers for Paper Mario: Sticker Star in this chapter, so if you have not played it and want to play it then don't read, but if you have played it or don't want to play it then you can read if you want.**

**...**

Up in space, the stars shone mysteriously as rocks floated around. Hardly anyone wanted to go into space, because they found it boring and pointless. But more than anything, they found it scary. The silence was eerie, making everyone who went up into space feel sick. Luckily, no one was in space at the moment to see the crazy event that was about to begin. Very far away from any planet, a strange blue bovid began to slowly open, cutting into space. Then a white dream bubble appeared in the middle of it, and music began to play. It was cheerful, like an ice-cream van. Inside the dream bubble, it showed Princess Daisy running down a path covered with red and blue spaces. Then it quickly switched to Toad, who was standing on a green path with an item above his head. Then it switched to a mysterious new character, by the name of Koopa Kid. A knife appeared and cut the cake he was standing on, sending him upwards. The music continued to play as it showed Daisy, Toad, and Koopa Kid running about and playing mini-games. Then it suddenly switched to Princess Peach standing on a podium with Daisy, Toad, and Koopa Kid looking miserable on the ground, indicating she won whatever they were doing. Suddenly, the dream bubble burst and Mario jumped out, holding a star. All of the other playable characters did the same, staring at Mario in happiness.

'Hey, I am not doing that!' Wario growled, as he smiled at Mario happily.

'Too bad, this is the pose Nintendo put us in, deal with it!' Mario retorted angrily.

'Do we seriously have to stay like this until the player clicks the start button?' Peach whined. 'I am starting to get a cramp here!'

'Me too!' Daisy said, trying to get into a more comfortable position.

But it was impossible, she was stuck there until the player clicked the start button.

'I am going to go up to the player in a second and give them a piece of my mind!' Koopa Kid roared.

'We shouldn't even know there is a player!' Toad shouted at everyone. 'We shouldn't even know we are video game characters! Everyone, this is the first Mario Party game with me as a playable character, try and be nice!'

'Ha, good luck!' Wario scoffed. 'You have a few more years of hell to come!'

'Thank you for the enthusiasm,' Toad rolled his eyes. 'What the hell is the player doing!? Hey, dude! Hurry up!'

Suddenly, a huge noise echoed throughout the void, and they all cheered as they fell through it. But then a black void opened to the side of the blue one and they all got pulled in, except for Luigi, who began to laugh as he continued falling through the blue one.

'See ya, suckers!' He laughed, pointing at them.

Suddenly, he exploded, sending body parts everywhere.

'Karma!' Wario laughed at him, being the only one who saw what happened to Luigi.

They continued spiralling through the portal, screaming as they tumbled through time. Eventually they landed in a very strange place. Only Mario and Peach recognised it.

'Wait, this is the place where you defeated Bowser in Paper Mario: Sticker Star!' Peach immediately said. 'Why are we here?'

'Yeah, I thought we were playing Mario Party!' pouted Toad, folding his arms and sitting down at the edge of the tower.

Suddenly, sparkles came from the exact place where Peach was being held captive, and a crown appeared. But it was not a normal crown. It was a sticker crown. It was silver, but the bottom of it was pure gold. The crown had two blue earrings to the side of it, just like Peach's. Two black eyes opened, and Mario and Peach gasped.

'Kersti!' Mario cried. 'I haven't seen you since I saved your life in Paper Mario: Sticker Star!'

'Kersti, how have you been since you went back to the Sticker Star?' Peach asked cheerfully.

Kersti stayed silent. All she did was gently float up and down, glitter coming from her.

'Well, she doesn't have much of a personality, does she?' Wario muttered, tapping his foot up and down.

Suddenly, the silver glitter coming from Kersti turned dark red, along with her silver body. Her eyes turned orange, just like the golden part of the crown. Lastly, her earrings turned dark purple.

'Wow, I really hope that never happens to mine,' Peach said anxiously, touching her earrings to make sure they were still there. 'Kersti, what are you doing?'

'I am not Kersti any more,' Kersti said with a deep, dark voice. 'I am now Shadow Kersti, the dark sticker of the universe.'

Everyone stared at Kersti in shock, especially Mario and Peach, who were used to her sweet but feisty personality.

'Guys, don't listen to her!' Kersti suddenly turned back into her normal colour, her eyes wide with fear. 'She has taken over me!'

'Who?' Boo asked. 'Quickly!'

They could tell Kersti was trying to fight whatever was trying to control her, because she kept flashing between the two previously mentioned colours.

'The...Shadow...Queen...' Whispered Kersti, before changing back into the shadow version of herself.

'Kersti was too weak to fight against me!' The Shadow Queen shouted out in triumph. 'She was the only one I knew I could take over with the last of my power, and now I can get stronger, thanks to Kersti's power from the Sticker Star. I have managed to steal the Star Rod, the Pure Hearts, and the Royal Stickers, and I will soon combine them all to become invincible one again!'

Everyone gasped. They couldn't let this happen!

'But...how did you do it?' Daisy asked in shock.

'Well, I easily obtained the Star Rod. The Pure Hearts were a little bit more difficult to collect, but I managed to use my magic to get them all, and I stole the Royal Stickers from Mario's sticker book, which he ditched when he finished his fourth paper adventure.'

'You will never get away with this!' Growled Mario.

'Actually, I will,' The Shadow Queen laughed. 'Oops.'

A purple lightning bolt came from Kersti, zapping Mario, who disintegrated completely, the black dust blowing away. The Shadow Queen laughed evilly.

'Now I will,' She grinned.

'Wait!' Yoshi shouted, making everyone look at him. 'Can we at least try to do something to stop you? Like a competition?'

'What did you have in mind?' Asked The Shadow Queen curiously.

Everyone knew what Yoshi was going to say next.

'Mario Party?' Yoshi suggested.

'Oooh, I love that game! I have every single one! Aren't they awesome? I always play as Peach!' The Shadow Queen squealed.

'Why, thank you,' Peach smiled. 'You are very kind.'

'Peach!' Daisy shouted, angry with her friend. 'There is a bad problem we need to solve! Get with the programme!'

'Oh yeah!' Peach giggled. 'What are the rules?'

'I will change the Mario Party 5 boards so there is only one path, like Mario Party 9,' The Shadow Queen explained. 'But I will place many deathly traps on the boards to slow you down, or even kill you. What you have to do is make it to the end, where I will be waiting. Once you make it to the end you win and I will release Kersti and go away forever. But if you lose, then I get to kill you all. Alright?'

Everyone reluctantly nodded.

'Now then, because I am nice, I will let you pick the Mario Party 5 board we play on,' The Shadow Queen told them. 'Make your choice.'

They all huddled together.

'This is really not an intro to a Mario Party game,' Peach said straight away. 'I thought this story was about intros!'

'What the hell are you on about?' Muttered Wario. 'Which board should we pick?'

'Should we pick Toy Dream because it is the safest out of all of them?' Toad asked.

'Whichever one we pick The Shadow Queen will change it to make it sick and deadly,' Peach pointed out. 'I say we pick Bowser Nightmare, because she can not change much in that board.'

'Yes, I agree with Peach,' Waluigi said. 'We are all used to that board, and nothing can go wrong. Plus, it is pretty short.'

'Ok, so we are choosing Bowser Nightmare?' Wario checked.

Everyone nodded. Wario turned to Shadow Kersti/The Shadow Queen and shuddered.

'We pick Bowser Nightmare!' He shouted confidently.

The Shadow Queen grinned.

'Hm, that was unexpected. Oh well. Good luck, I will be waiting at the end.' The Shadow Queen disappeared, along with the tower.

They all began falling through the same portal, but this time it was purple and black, scaring everybody.

'I don't like this...' Whispered Peach as she began to shake slightly.

Just like the first time, they landed at the start of a board. The board.

Bowser Nightmare.

They realised it looked a lot different than the other times they went there. It was a lot longer, and lava was everywhere, shooting up fire balls. Blue and red spaces were on the ground, along with the green happening spaces. At the end of the very long path was a large door with a picture of Shadow Kersti on it, indicating The Shadow Queen was waiting behind that door.

'Should we roll a dice or something?' Peach asked.

'Yes. Here is a dice,' The Shadow Queen said, making a dice block appear in mid-air and land in Yoshi's hands. 'Take turns, and whatever happens will happen to the one who rolled the dice. You are working together. Good luck.'

Yoshi stared at everyone before gulping and slowly rolling the dice. It rolled along the ground, before steadily landing on a six.

'Well done, Yoshi,' Peach smiled as everyone passed him.

They walked on the path, dodging the fire balls that jumped over the path every once in a while. They all then stopped on a red space.

'Oh no, I don't think this is good,' Waluigi face-palmed. 'Yoshi, you have killed us all!'

'I forgot to mention,' The Shadow Queen said. 'You have ten coins altogether. Whenever you land on a blue space, you get three coins, and when you get a red space, you lose three coins. If your coin total makes it to zero, the lava will begin to slowly rise, and when it stops your coin total will go back to ten. Try and outrun it. When you land on a happening space something happens to the one who rolled the dice. Good luck.'

'Ugh, she acts like this is a picnic!' Daisy muttered.

She then turned around, spotting Boo, who was taking out sandwiches from a picnic basket as he smiled.

'Ahem!'

Boo looked up and quickly kicked the picnic basket and sandwiches into the lava.

'Guys, we have seven coins left. Try not to lose any more,' Daisy told everyone. 'Let's go.'

Peach rolled the dice, and they got a three. They moved and landed on a blue space. They continued doing this for a very long time.

...

'Ok, now it is my 25th turn, and we are not even halfway there!' Koopa Kid growled, rolling the dice again.

He got a five, and they all moved to a strange machine. It didn't show a happening space underneath it, so it obviously meant they all had to go in. They all went in, not having anything better to do, and they all disappeared. They all appeared again by a green checkered flag, and The Shadow Queen's voice was heard again.

'Congratulations! You are almost there! Just keep going a little further!' She said.

...

**A/N: Yes, I know this is not the intro, but what could I do? I was also going to do a minigame but the thing I was writing on froze and the minigames part got deleted. Also, I may do a story about Shadow Kersti soon, I don't know. So you may see her in one of my upcoming stories. Anyway, the next chapter is coming soon! (This story will probably be the one I will update the most until I finish it).**


	11. Mario Party 5 Part 2

**Me: Did anyone hear about the new Mario Party game that is coming out on 3DS in Winter? So this story will not end after Mario Party 9, after all. I don't know if it will have an intro or not, but I do know there are not many characters. I will probably not do Advance because there are only four characters, but I will do Mario Party 3DS when it comes out. I know the confirmed characters are Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Wario, and Toad. And Rosalina is going to be in it, but not as a playable character. If Nintendo keep making new Mario Party games then this story will never end :P. And now to...**

**!REPLYING OF THE REVIEWS!**

**Guest: ...Um...**

**Kaiimi: Thank You! Haha, The Shadow Queen really likes Mario Party, you should not mess with her.**

**...**

Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Boo, and Koopa Kid continued walking on the lava-surrounded path, stopping now and again to roll the dice. The heat of the lava burned their skin, making them wince in pain.

'Toad, you did not...' Gasped Peach.

'You got another red space!' Cried out Daisy. 'Now our coin total is worse than zero. IT IS MINUS ONE! Well, it WOULD be, but it only counts as zero...BUT I STILL HATE YOU!'

'Guys, less talking more running for your life!' Wario shouted, pointing to the steaming hot lava that was slowly rising.

'Uh Oh...' Whispered Yoshi, braking into action as he began speeding along the checkered path, forgetting about the dice roll.

Everyone was about to do the same when Yoshi suddenly exploded.

'I forgot to mention, if you do not roll the dice then I will blow you up,' The Shadow Queen explained. 'Good Luck!'

Daisy groaned.

'Boo, hurry up and roll! My hair is singing, and I had it styled this morning!' Peach complained.

They all rolled, desperately trying to escape the lava. Every time they got a one the lava went right up to them, almost touching them.

'Koopa Kid, you HAVE to roll at least a six, or we are all dead!' Cried Waluigi, grabbing Koopa Kid and starting to cry. 'SAVE US ALL!'

'Ew!' Koopa Kid quickly shoved Waluigi backwards, making him fall into the lava. 'Oops.'

'We are losing people left and right!' Cried Daisy in distress.

They all continued trekking down the path, hoping to finally find the ending.

'You know, this isn't so ba-OOF!' Toad walked into something and the force of the hit made him stumble backwards and fall. 'What the heck? It is a giant stone wall!'

'Well, this was definitely not called for,' Wario muttered, scratching the back of his head as he stared at the wall in confusion. 'I bet The Shadow Queen put this wall here.'

'No Shadow Queen. Whomp been here years. No Shadow Queen come put Whomp here.'

Everyone glanced at the wall with their eyes widened.

'Did that wall just speak?' Gasped Wario in surprise. 'In a very annoying way?'

'Whomp not wall. Whomp is Whomp like it here,' The wall said. 'Whomp no want to leave. Whomp no let anybody pass.'

'I think his name is Whomp.' Toad said to everyone.

'Listen, buddy,' Wario narrowed his eyes, walking towards Whomp. 'If you don't let us through right now I swear I will-'

'THANK YOU, Wario,' Peach smiled sweetly at The Whomp and pulled Wario back. 'Is there any way you could let us through?'

'Whomp is thinking,' The Whomp replied. 'Whomp could do with a new pair of shoes. Whomp want ten coins, or you not pass.'

'SHOES!?' Cried Boo, bursting out in laughter as he fell over. 'YOU WANT **SHOES**!?'

Peach kicked Boo in the stomach, making him stop laughing and start groaning in pain. Peach looked back at the Whomp.

'We would be happy to give you ten coins for a new pair of shoes,' Peach said to Whomp. 'Here you go.'

She took out ten of the eleven coins they had left and handed them to the Whomp, who smiled and began laughing.

'Whomp no want shoes. Whomp just want to rob you for no reason. Whomp go get ice-cream now,' Whomp began flying upwards. 'See you, suckers!'

Whomp disappeared, leaving the others confused. But they shrugged it off and walked on the now-clear path. They eventually made it to a huge wooden gate that towered above them like a skyscraper. They all knocked on the door, expecting Shadow Kersti/The Shadow Queen to answer and make Kersti normal again. They also went on the adventure so Shadow Kersti wouldn't kill them. The door opened, and floating there, staring right at them, was Shadow Kersti.

'About time!' She muttered as they all walked in. 'You took forever!'

'Yeah, well that is your fault for making the stupid path so long!' Retorted Koopa Kid.

'Ugh, I am tired with you,' Shadow Kersti rolled her eyes, zapping Koopa Kid with the same lightning bolt she hit Mario with. 'Now, I said if you made it to the end, then I would make Kersti go back to normal, and I will. Just after I do this.'

Shadow Kersti floated towards Peach and stared at her for a while, before they both eventually collapsed. Then Kersti floated back up, but with her normal colours back. Peach also stood back up, but she looked very different. Her colours had changed, just like Kersti's did.

'Now I am inside Peach,' The Shadow Queen said from inside her. 'And nobody can stop me.'

Peach ran towards Daisy and did a flip, kicking her in the face as she passed her. Daisy wobbled but managed to stay up, feeling dizzy. Peach then snarled and charged towards her, but Daisy spotted her and dived out of the way, only just dodging the full force of The Shadow Queen's power. She rolled along on the ground, getting dirty.

'Stop moving!' Screamed Peach, getting up after falling over and running towards Daisy again.

This time Daisy slid under Peach and stood up, picking her up before she could turn around. She then swung her around many times and threw her into the wall. She slowly slid down it, leaving blood stained on the walls. Daisy walked over to her. Suddenly, her hand reached up and touched Daisy back. Yoshi then inflated and then exploded, leaving blood splattered over everyone.

Wario, Toad, and Boo slowly backed away from the approaching Princess. Her hair was messed up and she was breathing heavily. Kersti floated up and down gently behind her with fear in her eyes.

'This is not very good...' Whispered Toad.

'You think?' Boo glared at him.

'Peach, snap out of it!' Shouted Wario. 'I really wish I stayed home today and watched horror movies!'

Kersti continued watching.

'I have to do something...But what can I do?' She wondered.

She then thought of something. She floated quickly towards the three, dodging Peach as she lashed out at her.

'Everybody, you have to use me as a sticker!' Kersti explained. 'I am going to go into the sticker book now, and if you sell me at a sticker shop I will never forgive you!'

Wario looked at her in confusion.

'Why did you just say the exact same line to us which you said to Mario at the end of Paper Mario: Sticker Star when Bowser was invincible? We don't have the stupid sticker book, anyway!'

'Oh...' Kersti giggled. 'Don't call the sticker book stupid!'

'So, what do we do now?' Asked Boo. 'Scream in terror?'

'Um...Yeah. AHHHH!' Kersti cried.

'Hey!' Shouted Peach. 'Stop! It hurts!'

She then dropped to the ground, and lay there. Her whole body then just turned purple and disappeared. Standing right where Peach was a second ago, towering high above them, grinning, was The Shadow Queen.

'Oh...' Said Toad. 'CRAP. Everyone, run for your lives!'

The Shadow Queen raised one of her two great purple hands and slammed it down, aiming for the four remaining heroes. They all jumped out of the way, making her snarl in anger.

'I really shouldn't be running with these!' Toad shouted as he ran away from The Shadow Queen, holding a pair of scissors that had randomly appeared from nowhere.

'I think I see a ghost doughnut!' Wario crazily laughed, running towards Kersti, who screamed. 'It wants me to go with it to chocolate heaven!'

'Oh yes, it sure does!' Kersti shouted, trying to get out from under Wario as she spotted The Shadow Queen. 'But how about you go without the doughnut?'

Kersti then wiggled out and floated upwards, staring at The Shadow Queen. She then spooked down at Wario, Toad, and Boo.

'PAPERIZE!' She cried, and everyone stopped moving.

Wario was frozen rocking back and forth. Toad was frozen just when he was going to land on the scissors, after tripping over. Boo was frozen just standing there. Kersti then floated high above The Shadow Queen, and began pulling on her. She eventually got pulled off the floor, and Kersti threw her out of the world. She then turned the world back to normal. The first thing she saw was Toad actually falling onto the scissors, and it wasn't a very pleasant sight. Wario and Boo stood up, shaking their heads.

'What the hell just happened?' Boo asked to Kersti.

'No idea,' Kersti replied, grinning. 'Let's go.'

They then slowly began to walk off into the sunset which randomly appeared like the scissors did.

'Wait,' Wario stopped them. 'How are we going to get back?'

They all glanced at each other.

**GAME OVER!**

**...**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. I will do a list of the Mario Parties I still have to go.**

**Ones I Have Done: Mario Party, Mario Party 2, Mario Party 3, Mario Party 4, and Mario Party 5.**

**Ones I Am Definitely Doing: Mario Party 6, Mario Party 7, Mario Party 8, Mario Party 9, and Mario Party DS.**

**Ones I Might Be Doing: Mario Party 3DS.**

**Ones I am Definitely Not Doing: Mario Party Advance.**

**There you go. The next chapter is coming soon!**


End file.
